


You have to be a Leader

by TheKsourmoon



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:27:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27612772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheKsourmoon/pseuds/TheKsourmoon
Summary: Based entirely on a Steven Universe Song and an Animatic. Ultimately the sides decide against attending a party...Despite the fact that there isn't a reason to NOT go. This leads to turmoil, fighting..and the ultimate demise as the sides struggle to find their balance and restore order to Thomas's mind, so Thomas can continue.
Kudos: 2





	1. Who do you Employ?

Thomas had been feeling down lately, anxious, indecisive, and morally conflicted. He'd been doing all that he could to make sure the sides were still communicating and treating each other equally. But it doesn't seem like things were getting better. He had summoned each of the sides several times..but each time, it led to more and more issues. He had eventually turned to someone he never expected.. Deceit. 

Janus was originally very surprised to have been summoned. "..Oh, Thomas? Yes, Is there something I can't help you with..?" he says, crossing his arms, allowing one hand to drift up to his own chin, seeming to question..despite knowing very well why Thomas has required him. 

"Janus...Hey, Uh....um...I know you're..all kind of about ...manipulating the truth, and using self-preservation to make decisions.." he paused, feeling a little awkward as he shifted slightly where he stood in his unusually quiet livingroom. 

Janus let out a soft "hmm. ..yes? I thought it was clear that I don't. Iss this about the others falling behind once more..? That crumbling of communication is obviously ssomething I adore." He says as he uncrossed his arms. He had noticed after Thomas's previous..slip, things had fallen into a state of disrepair. 

"..Well yes, actually. This..kind of is about that. But, it's also about ..you. Because I know it's your job for this kind of thing." he paused, briefly bringing up his one arm to rub the elbow of his other. As he spoke, his speech began to increase in speed..a trait well known to be caused by Virgil. "..Well, When I..dropped, and turned down Joan's invitation to that party. I..I think it might have been a really bad call. Patton seemed upset we let Joan down.. and Roman and Remus started to fight..and I know that Virgil and Logan were debating what would have happened if I had gone to the party, and saying that it would have been a disaster for my mental health.." He says. If one could feel the nervous, upset energy dripping from Thomas's words, It was clear, Thomas was not doing okay at the moment. 

Deceit raised an eyebrow. "And you expect me to help, by what..? Talking? ..Perhapss I can discuss how their failures are so beneficial.." He comments, his shoulders briefly raising. "..Thomas, I want to help. I can ssee about not talking to them, ssee if I can't solve their problems." He says, giving a short nod. 

Thomas's face conveyed immediate relief as he knew Deceit would be working on the situation. Janus could help...even if he seemed to like only a liar...  
There had to be some way that Janus could get through to them, get them to see that not communicating, not..having a direction wasn't going to help Thomas in life. 

Janus sank out, leaving Thomas alone..with the sides in his head, fighting as the new usual.


	2. An Army has a Use

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Janus goes to ask Roman if there is anything that could possibly be causing Thomas such a hard time. Feat Remus.

Janus decided the best thing he could do first to try and find the solution to Thomas's...sudden dip in feelings, would be to confront the usual creators.. Of course, that was always easier said than done. The twins were usually fierce when it came to being around Deceit. Janus knew how much Roman seemed to dislike his company, which knowingly led to Janus trying to get on Roman's good side...hah, side. Wait. Focus.. 

Janus took a soft but steady deep breath before heading for Roman's room. From what he knew of the side, the room always seemed to smell sweet, and be decorated nearly to the top with all sorts of creations that Roman has influenced Thomas to make throughout the years. Memories, pieces of creativity that brought the side joy. And knowing this, it should be easy to figure out if Roman was the cause of this perplexing issue with a lack of ...direction. 

"And what exactly do you think you're doing in my room, you snake?!" Roman says looking up from his book, a deep frown stretched on his face. He seemed irritated already... but from what Janus knew, this was nearly normal when it came to him. 

"I'm definitely not here to question, for the sake of Thomas.." He says, pausing slightly, placing emphasis on the 'not'. He seemed eager to get this questioning over with, having a good feeling that Roman was not the cause for Thomas having such a dramatic dip in energy and willingness to please his friends...after all, Roman chose to the wedding.. 

"What were you not doing with Thomas yesterday? When he was preparing to go to the party, and suddenly said..no." Janus asks, elaborating a bit, knowing fully well the rather awkward events of the day prior. He raised an eyebrow as he awaited the rather quick response from Roman. 

"Well for one you should know where I was..! I was helping Thomas decide on what to wear when he said yes, of course." Roman says rather avidly, giving a signature bold smirk to Janus, simultaneously showing off his jawline as he turned slightly away from the snake-like side. "I still am kind of confused by he so quickly..backed down from the invite, when I said it would be the perfect time to have fun, and maybe find someone" He says, adding a suave tone to his last few words as he briefly wiggled his eyebrows. 

He tensed slightly as he saw the door behind Janus open, frowning rather quickly as Remus poked his head in. Remus looked up with a smirk at his brother. "Ohhh! We already talking about that missed opportunity to fuck again?!" He says blatently ruining the subtlety that Janus was not so desperate to maintain. Remus seemed excited as he entered the room a bit more, grabbing onto Janus by the arm. He looped his arm around Janus's and leaned in, bouncing slightly on his heels. "We almost had that chance! We could have maybe gotten to kill Joan and fuck his corpse! But Thomas said no..~~" Remus comments, his shoulders dropping in slight disappointment, as a deep pout crossed his face. 

Roman let out a sigh. "Remus, We're not fucking Joan, ..an you can't kill him. He is still our friend, and we care about friends, even if you think he could be a good partner. ..Look, Janus. Both me, and Remus were busy helping Thomas decide what to do once already at the party. We wanted to go..But someone else made that final choice to say no..And I think you know who of course that..logically...is." He says, smirking softly at his own poor joke. Remus let go of Janus to cross the room in a few short bounds, hopping behind his brother quick enough to make Roman jump slightly as Remus leaned on him. "If you're hitting up Logan's next, tell him he still owes me frog guts!" Remus comments. 

Janus sighs. "I will never understand you two.." he says, crossing his arms. "But...Thanks. Thomas definitely wasn't supposed to go to that party, ..but maybe Logic..has something to do with the change of mind.." He says, heading for the door and leaving behind Remus and Roman who began to bicker as Janus left.

**Author's Note:**

> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=l-LAOWsDcLo&lc=z23hd3eijufuufzxs04t1aokgvdvcb4fooeqkrv3f5sdbk0h00410
> 
> This is the AMAZING creator that inspired me to write a fanfiction! PLEASE SPAM THE VIDEO ON LOOP WHILE READING!! IT REALLY DOES HELP!!!


End file.
